The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to anti-tip devices used with rack systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some information handling systems such as, for example, servers, networking devices, and storage devices, are typically housed in a rack. Some racks may have relatively tall vertical profiles to increase their capacity to house servers and various other components such as cooling systems, cabling, power systems, networking systems, and other rack components known in the art, while providing a smaller footprint. A fully loaded rack may have considerable weight and, due to its tall vertical profile, may have a high center of gravity that makes the rack prone to tipping. Some safety standards call for rack tip angles to be greater than 10 degrees, and this requirement is sometimes satisfied by securing the rack to a floor, wall, or other rack(s) when the rack is installed at the customer site, and/or utilizing adjustable feet at the corners of the bottom of the rack. However, during delivery and installation, casters at the bottom of the rack are typically utilized to move the rack. Such casters may have a relatively narrow spacing that raises the center of gravity of the rack, which decreases the tip angle when the rack is resting on the casters. Furthermore, the adjustable feet of the rack may have insufficient strength to withstand loading along their radial axis when the rack reaches a certain tip angle. Current anti-tip devices for racks that increase the tip angle are typically designed for specific rack systems (i.e., they are specialized components that the rack must be designed to accommodate) and involve cumbersome tools and effort to install on racks.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved server rack anti-tip system.